


We've Already Done It

by thatsoccercoach



Series: The Wedding [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: They may be planning their wedding but they've also already done it.





	We've Already Done It

                                                               

Jenny poked at a Pinterest board she was showing Claire on the screen of her phone while another sat open on the laptop beside them. “And did ye look at this, Claire?” she tapped at the screen forgetting she wasn’t on the laptop and pulled up the link instead of just pointing at the image. She huffed then continued. “I ken Jamie said ye want things to be simple but I confirmed that the facility is available for a wedding on that day. Usually they’re already booked since it really isna that far in advance.”

Claire sighed. She was so _conflicted_. Not about Jamie, but about the big wedding. Eight months in advance seemed like plenty long enough to wait before getting married to the man she’d known she wanted to marry since that first time she’d seen him again. And she wanted to _be_ married to him not just have a wedding. Of course having a lovely ceremony would make things special, but truly, she only wanted to be Jamie’s wife, the rest didn’t really matter.

“Jenny, I _do_ love the location. It feels so homey and it has space both indoors and out. I think that decorating could be kept fairly simple since the natural beauty of the place is part of its appeal. Honestly though,” she paused and Jenny immediately stiffened, “I don’t need anything fancy. Jamie and I have talked about it and we’d be fine with something much smaller just for family.”

“Nay, Claire. You just let me handle it and ye’ll both have your big fancy wedding. Now,” she gestured at a website she had pulled up while Claire had been explaining. “Let’s look at dresses for the bridesmaids. I’ve been trying to find styles that would flatter the friends you’ve mentioned but since they’re all so different I’m struggling to find a good option.”

“Really Jenny, how about one of these?” She indicated a few options that looked promising. Jenny turned a skeptical eye to her.

“Claire, ye dinna need to settle on something just to get it done. We can find something ye actually _like_.”

“I just don’t know if you actually need to keep looking so hard,” Claire sighed…and continued to look at options.

* * *

“I know she’s only trying to help,” Claire sighed, “and I do appreciate it,” she clarified abruptly. Settling back into Jamie’s embrace on the couch, the _only_ piece of furniture in their new home, she continued. “I _am_ excited to have the wedding of my dreams! And renting the facilities at Lallybroch seems like a nod to your family’s heritage as well. It honestly all makes sense and I can’t wait for it!” She spoke quickly and her brow was furrowed.

“But?” Jamie prompted. He could tell there was something still on her mind. He wasn’t concerned that it was about their future, but he was concerned because it was eating away at his fiancé.

“But I don’t need a wedding, all I want is _you_.” She sighed. “I don’t want to wait almost a year for this, Jamie! We both know what we want. Why waste time planning something huge when we could just be married now?”

“I dinna ken. Why?” he shot back.

She giggled, “You’re not helping!” Her shoulders shook with laughter now though while they’d been tense a few minutes ago. “We can’t just stop planning and expect it to happen. We also can’t just expect to have a ceremony any sooner without planning for all the fancy trappings that go along with it.”

“Why?” he said again.

“Because that’s not how it works!” she sputtered and shoved his shoulder playfully, reaching down to grab her phone that had just vibrated. “ _See?_ ” she asked. “It’s Jenny again with more wedding questions. More questions but not a wedding in sight until _months_ from now!”

He took the phone from her and set it face down on the arm of the couch then gently cupped her cheeks in his hands. “Claire, ye are the only thing that matters to me. I want you to have the wedding of yer dreams. I’ll wait for that if ye wish it, but know that I dinna need it. I only need _you_ , Sorcha.”

She sighed. “And I only need you. That’s sort of my point, Jamie.”

“Then I have an idea.”

* * *

They were at Ian and Jenny’s talking about the many texts that Jenny had sent Claire in just the last few hours. They hadn’t planned on any special place to stay the night before going on their honeymoon which was scheduled for the day following the ceremony but Jenny had found a solution.

“And since we’ve the entire facility rented for 24 hours, ye get the laird’s chambers for your wedding night! Won’t that be special?”

“Jenny, we’ve already done it.” Jamie interjected helpfully.

“You’ve done _it_?” She glared at him from the corners of her eyes then quickly shot a dark look in Claire’s direction clearly envisioning, and attempting not to, her brother and Claire engaged in carnal activities. “I dinna need to know what you do wi’ the lass, brathair. Unless,” Her voice had been steadily rising until she dropped it now to an exasperated whisper. “Did you get your lass pregnant?”

“No, it’s not tha-” he attempted to explain only to be interrupted.

“And that’s why ye both want to rush into this?” Jenny continued gaining momentum.

Then Claire laughed musically the smile on her face lighting the entire room. “Jenny, Ian,” she said, tenderly placing her small hand on Jamie’s thigh where he immediately covered it with his. “We’ve already gotten married.”

Silence reigned supreme.

“See,” Jamie took over, “Claire and I, we kent that we wanted to be marrit. We want to celebrate with our family and have a fancy ceremony and all, but if that meant waiting longer to be man and wife, weel, we didna want that.” He smiled at his wife beside him. His _wife!_ “So, we went into town and had the ceremony performed by the district registrar.” He was smiling bigger than either Jenny or Ian had ever seen.

“We still want to keep planning a wedding ceremony,” Claire continued, beaming. “We want to share this with everyone, we just couldn’t fathom waiting eight more months!”

While she and Jamie had explained, Jenny had stiffened and gotten tears in her eyes. Ian had remained stoically silent all the while. Claire was praying that they hadn’t hurt either of them. They both had known Jamie his whole life and, along with Murtagh, were the ones he was closest to. As Jenny rose, she suddenly knew it was fine.

“Claire, ye ken ye are the sister of my heart already,” and Jenny welcomed her into the family, tears now beginning to slide down both their faces.

Claire tried not to cry, hiccupped, and hugged Ian as well.

“And Jamie, ye clot-heid,” she continued. “Dinna think ye can hide things from me again, ye hear?” she chided her red-faced and beaming brother.

“I propose a toast,” Ian said as he uncorked a bottle he’d swiftly pulled out. “To James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser and Claire Elizabeth…Fraser!”


End file.
